Physical Exam
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Edward goes for is annual check up and has a little fun with a nurse and doctor.


**A/N: This is all human. Hope you enjoy.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**I cannot stop thinking about Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Nurse Isabella Swan-Cullen. Those two got me hard so fast. This visit to the doctor's office was the best.**

**My mom always got me to do the physical check-ups. Usually I hate it, but when I met the couple I knew at that moment that this visit was not going to be an ordinary one.**

**It all started yesterday and I was the last patient my doctor has scheduled. I walked in and saw the receptionist and she me update my info and wait to be called.**

**I waited a few minutes, but it seriously felt like it was longer. And there she was. The beautiful daughter of Chief Swan, Isabella. She came out to get me and I followed her.**

**She got my height and weight, the brought me into the examining room where she took my pressure and gave me a gown. Isabella left for a few minutes.**

**Then she returned and then lay me down on the table and did an E.K.G and opened my gown to put wires on me. She was a very young nurse and a very sexy one and of course I was getting excited as she did it.**

**Isabella did notice my underwear popping up a bit and just smiled and kept doing her job. After she was done with the E.K.G, she took my blood and then left.**

**I sat there waiting for Dr. Cullen and then he finally came in and was looking at my chart and asking me questions. He started checking my lungs and heart. Then he has me lay back and checked my stomach. He pressed on it quite hard and everything seemed good he said.**

**Dr. Cullen then asked me to take my gown off and my underwear and he grabs my balls and started squeezing them hard. He did this a few minutes and then the door opened and Isabella came. I saw her and I started getting hard as she talked to Dr. Cullen.**

**She must have noticed because she smiled at me again and kept looking at my dick. The doctor asked her to stay and assist hm for the rest of the exam. Next he told me that I needed a prostate exam, which I knew because I was of my age and it was not new to me since I have had them in the past.**

**So he told me to get on the table and sit at the edge of it. He then said that he is trying a new procedure and had Isabella put my feet on the stirrups and spread me wide.**

**Meanwhile, I was getting harder infront of the nurse as she did this. The doctor got hid golves on and some lube and put it on my opening. Isabela stood there waiting for instructions and watched.**

**Dr. Cullen pushed his finger in and started the exam. At this point I was hard and sticking up straight as he kept examining my prostated.**

**I felt him removing the finger and then felt him going back inside me but this time it felt tighter. Then I felt him wiggle his finger and knew he had two fingers in me.**

**I could feel myself dripping some and then felt another finger going inside, stretching my ass. He kept going in and out by now and Isabella just watched with a grin on her face.**

**Each time the doctor touched my gland I could feel myself getting harder and it felt good. Without realising it I started moaning a bit and he took his fingers out and told Isabella that he felt a blockage and needed to check me further.**

**So she needed to comfort me a bit. She started holding my hand and then she held me down as the doctor started again and this time I felt something huge going into my ass.**

**I could not really see because Isabella was blocking my sight- not that I minded. Then I felt it go deep inside and Isabella held me tighter and she moved a bit. I saw that Carlisle had his pants down and he was down.**

**I moaned the moment he started fucking my ass. Isabella knew I saw the doctor and then released her grip and started sucking my cock as Dr. Cullen continued going deep inside me.**

**I started moaning louder and the doctor told Isabella to quiet me down so she got undressed and sat on my face. I was soo excited that I immediately started eating her pussy while she sucked me. We were in the 69 position.**

**The Dr. Cullen got really excited that he started banging my ass so hard that I thought he was going to break me in tow then he started fucking even more hard that I won't be able to sit for days.**

**He went down and tongued my ass. The nurse followed his lead. Two tongues in my butt hole. Then he told Isabella to climb on top of me and let me fuck her. I fucked her so hard that we both came at the exact same time.**

**After that Dr. Cullen said that I have to come again for my next check up next week. I cannot wait for the next physical check-up.**


End file.
